


The Painting

by am_i_write



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU, Nico is an artist, Will is adorable, i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_write
Summary: All Nico wants is to work on his painting, but all this mysterious boy wants to do is talk to him.





	1. What Are You Doing?

Nico di Angelo was out the door of his math classroom the second the bell rang. 'Mr. di Angelo, walk please," a teacher admonished as he zipped through the halls, but he payed no heed; he had a reputation to maintain, after all.  
Ending the day with math was awful, and the only thing that got Nico through it was the time he spent working on art after school. His art teacher was super chill and let him use the art room whenever, and Nico was really excited about his current piece. Today he'd be putting on the finishing touches.  
Who would study math when there was art?

After school, the art room was almost always empty. If anyone else was there it was either the teacher, Rachel Dare, or Annabeth Chase. Today, however, there was an occupant in the room who was not any of the aforementioned people. More importantly, the occupant was standing right in front of the easel that held Nico's painting, just staring at it. Most importantly, damn that stranger was hot.  
"What are you doing?" Nico demanded, then blushed. He really had to work on his people skills. The beautiful boy swivelled, shock etched onto his face.  
"Oh, uh, sorry!" The guy rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was wavy and blonde, and his eyes were blue and warm. "I was just coming to fetch my friend's binder because she forgot it here, but then she had to go to a track meeting. Her name is Lou Ellen, do you know her?" Nico nodded briefly. After an awkward pause, the boy continued. "Anyway, I just happened to see this painting here, and I really like it. Do you know who made it?" He looked genuinely curious, so Nico obliged.  
"You're speaking to him," he said dryly. The beautiful stranger gasped as if they were in some overdramatic soap opera.   
"Actually?  
"Yes, actually. Now move, I was planning on finishing it today." 'Crap!' Nico thought. 'Every damn time I meet a cute guy, I ruin it.' Said cute boy, however, did not seem bothered in the slightest.  
"It's not done yet? But it's already so good! How can you possibly improve it?" Nico swore silently as he felt himself blush. He usually wasn't affected much by other's opinions, but this guy was so genuine and adorable.   
He glanced at the painting. It was of his late sister, Bianca, and in the painting she was skating. This was one of his few memories he still had from Italy, being so young when he, Bianca, and his Dad left after the death of his mother. Bianca died when he was twelve.  
It wasn't all that realistic of a painting, but more expressive and interpretive. It'd taken a lot of work, and he was very happy with it. Still, he knew there was room for improvement. He just hadn't been able to pinpoint what. "I don't know. Usually these things just come to me while I work," Nico said softly. The other boy's eyes were open and honest, and Nico felt his heart melt. "Never mind, I don't think I'll be able to get any work done today, anyway. I can't pinpoint what's wrong."  
There was a solemn silence in the art room, and Nico had turned to leave when the boy said, "Hey!" Nico stopped and turned. The boy blushed. "Well, uh, if your plans are cancelled, do you maybe wanna go get coffee?" Nico gaped. "Sorry! Sorry! I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you're not into guys like that. I'd still love to be friends with you or something,' he trailed off while Nico mentally shrieked. After a few moments of awkward silence, the gorgeous boy frowned and nodded. "Alright, sorry. See you around." He went to leave.  
"No! Wait! No! Wait! Are you serious?" Nico blabbered. The boy rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I'm serious."  
"But... cute boys are never gay," Nico protested, then realized what he was saying. "Uh, I mean," he stammered, but stopped when he saw the boy's grin.  
"You think I'm cute?" His blue eyes were dancing, and Nico decided that was something he definitely needed to see again. No, it was something he definitely needed to be the cause of again.  
"Do you need to ask?" he said with a smirk. Woah, what mysterious realm had that facial expression come from? Nico di Angelo did not flirt. Ever. Nico di Angelo was the bad boy prince of darkness who didn't give one game of mythomagic about other people (well, in his mind he was).  
"Aw, how sweet," the other boy cooed, eyes filled with mirth. "Well, I suppose you did already give me an answer to that question, but could I get one for the other question?" Nico blushed, realizing the coffee (date) offer was still on the table.  
"How could I say no to that face?" Nico. Di. Freaking. Angelo. He flushed in utter mortification, but the other boy was positively beaming.  
"Great! There's this one place that's really easy to bus to that I love," beautiful boy replied, bouncing on his toes (something which Nico definitely didn't find endearing). Nico smiled and nodded. "I'm Will, by the way. Will Solace."  
"Nico di Angelo."


	2. Strangers on a Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go on their date, and Will wants to know more about the painting.

The coffee shop was hipster-y and cozy, and Nico loved it. While he generally tried to keep up an air of nonchalance and rebelliousness (though he frequently failed), Nico was actually the world's biggest dork, and hipster coffee shops were something he absolutely adored.  
The best part about it, though, was who he was with. Though the boys had met only two hours earlier, Nico was already crushing hard. Will was sweet but sarcastic, and Nico felt as if he'd known this boy forever.  
"I can't believe you actually think Hades is the best mythomagic card," Will said. "Have you ever even tried using Apollo?" Nico wrinkled his nose.  
"The only thing Apollo can do is heal. Why would you need healing when you have a card as powerful as Hades?" Will laughed.  
"Fair enough, but you'll never change my mind." They were both quiet for a moment, enjoying one another's company. Then, hesitantly, Will said, "I was wondering about your painting. Who is that girl?" Nico stiffened. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me!"  
"It's alright," he said after a moment. "It's just my sister. She died four years ago." Will was silent, and then suddenly Nico felt arms around him. "What the f-"  
"Language," Will said as he put one finger to Nico's lips. "Now let me hug you. Everyone feels better after a hug." Will's look was earnest and open, and Nico felt himself melt into the embrace. It felt nice, but weird. Why was he letting this boy, who was really still a stranger, hug him? "Feel better?" Will interrupted his thoughts as he let go and leaned back, leaving Nico feeling cold, but not alone.  
"Yeah," he mumbled. Will watched him, sipping his hot chocolate (why would anyone take someone on a coffee date when they don't actually like coffee?), and Nico came to a decision. He'd always avoided talking about his sister, but it felt like Will would understand. "I used to live in Italy. Skating with her is one of my few remaining memories of living there." Will nodded and contemplated.  
"So, what happened?" he asked finally.  
"What happened?" Nico echoed. "What do you mean? We went ice skating."  
"Yeah, but why does she look so sad? Skating is supposed to be fun, and if nothing happened, why is she sad?" Nico gaped. That was what was wrong with his painting!  
"That's it! I painted her all wrong!" Pure euphoria filled him; he hated being unsatisfied with a painting. "She is supposed to be happy." Will looked thoughtful, and almost a little sad.  
"So why didn't you paint her happy?" he asked. His tone wasn't accusatory, but kind. He was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question, he just needed to make sure Nico did as well.  
"Because, b-because," Nico stammered, "I'm not happy when I paint her." Realization dawned on his face. "I'm always sad, and I don't know how to reflect her joy. I miss her so much." Will reached for his hand, and Nico felt himself turn bright red. "You're a genius, Will," he added, as if that would diffuse the tension. Will's smile was sad.  
"You're beautiful," he said, and Nico's eyes widened. Judging by the look on Will's face, he was just as surprised by what he'd just said. "I-I meant to say, uh, I love you? Ah, no! That's not what I meant to say! I mean," he trailed off, staring at the ground.  
Nico squeezed his hand. "Dork." Will relaxed and smiled gratefully. "Now, I really should get home. This is already past the time I usually would be back home from school after working on my art." Will nodded, and Nico stood to head back to the bus.  
"Wait!" Will said. "Can I have your number?" Nico didn't know how he did it, but somehow between his fumbling hands and stumbling voice, he managed to get his number into Will's phone.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Nico's father asked when he got home. "Did your art go particularly well or something?" Nico tried to hide his smirk, but both his father and half-sister, Hazel, saw.  
"My art went great, Dad." His father simply shook his head, but it was a fond gesture. Hazel, however, was not so easily deterred. As Nico went up to his room, she followed.  
"So, why are you smiling so much?" she asked. "And don't give me that art crap, I know it isn't true." Nico blushed, trying to think of a good lie. "Oh my gosh! You have a crush!" Nico's eyes widened.  
"Hazel! Shh! Dad will hear. And how did you guess so fast?" Hazel was the one smirking now, and Nico hated it. "You're the absolute worst."  
"Yeah, sure. Now tell me everything about him," she instructed, and Nico knew she wouldn't take no for answer, so he obliged. Or, that was what he told himself. In reality, Nico couldn't wait to gush over Will with somebody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! I'm looking to finish this in another two chapters or so, but if you let me know about anything you'd like to see before it finishes, I'll try to include it. Thank for reading!


	3. What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to meet Nico at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is just a fluff chapter.

The next day at school, Nico couldn't help but search for Will in the halls. His school being so big, and Nico being so antisocial, he'd never seen Will before (he'd have remembered that face), but he was determined to change that.  
He'd realized that morning that while Will had his number, he didn't have Will's. So, even though he'd probably be too shy anyway, he couldn't text him. He'd spent the morning distracted and impatient, causing Jason and Percy to pester him about his behaviour multiple times. It had been one thing telling Hazel, though, and another to tell his prying best friend and former crush. His solution? Deny all of their guesses and pretend like his strange behaviour was nothing.  
At lunch, he was just about ready to go around the entire school searching for his blonde beauty, when he got a text.

\- Hey! It's Will. I'm outside by the east wing. Come join me and my friends? -

Nico definitely did not do a happy dance in the hall (not one witness's mouth stayed shut) when he read this, before quickly sending off an affirmative. What he had not prepared for was Percy and Jason being present.  
"Woah, bro. What are you doing?" Percy asked, incredulous. "Did you just dance in the halls? Who are you texting?" Jason looked just as curious.  
"I don't dance, and I'm not texting anyone," Nico said with a scowl. Jason and Percy snorted, sharing a look.  
"As if we're gonna let this go that easy," Jason scoffed. "Give it up." Percy's eyes were shining with anticipation, and Jason looked ready to grab Nico if he tried to bolt.  
"It's just some boy I met yesterday," he replied, turning to go.  
"I don't think so," Jason said, predictably holding him in place. "Now, by boy, you do mean boy, right?" Meanwhile, Percy had been jumping up and down, drawing way too much unnecessary attention.  
"He was just in the art room, and he asked me about my painting. That's it," Nico assured them, and ripped his arm free from Jason.   
"Liar," came a voice, and Nico spun around. Sure enough, there stood Hazel with a smug grin on her face. "This so-called 'just some boy' asked him out on a date, and Nico said yes."  
"Hazel!" Nico protested, but it couldn't even be heard over the sounds of Jason and Percy squealing.   
"Nico!" Jason cried. "Were you really going to keep this from us?" Nico scowled and shrugged. "Come on, I tell you guys everything about my life. Why don't you trust us?"  
"I would've told you eventually," he muttered. Jason and Percy shared an unimpressed glance. Nico refused to meet any of their eyes.  
"So," Percy said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What are you texting him about? Are you guys going on another date? Is he your boyfriend? What's his name?"   
"Let Nico go," Hazel interrupted. "I'll fill you in on everything." 

While Nico was still wary of how many details his sister might divulge, how could he pass up the opportunity to ditch his embarrassing, over-curious friends to spend lunch with Will? He missed Bianca more than words could describe, but he loved Hazel with all of his heart just the same.  
Right then, though, his thoughts were not on his family. Everything was Will, and 'oh goodness, what if his friends don't like me,' and 'what if he doesn't like the smell of Italian food?'  
Though he nearly convinced himself not to, eventually he did get outside, spotting Will easily. It's not hard, after all, to pick out a ray of sunshine in the midst of regular ol' students.  
"Nico!" Will called, waving ecstatically. He was sitting at a picnic table with two other people, Lou Ellen from art and Cecil from math. Nico waved feebly back. As Nico approached, Will introduced him to his friends who were now smirking. "Nico, this is Lou Ellen and Cecil. Lou and Cecil, this is Nico. Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo. You can probably just call him Nico, but-"  
"We've got it, Will," Cecil interrupted as Lou Ellen snickered. "Nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo." Nico tried to shake hands with him, but Cecil went in for a hug. "I won't have any of that formal handshake stuff with my best friend's future fiancé."  
Nico blushed hard and stuttered out a weak, "W-what?" Will's face flushed red, and his friends just about died laughing.  
"You kids are just too much," Lou Ellen laughed. "Man, I wish you two had met earlier, this is priceless."   
"Shut up, Lou," Will grumbled. "Eh, Nico? Did you finish your painting?" Nico shook his head.  
"Art is after lunch, William," Lou said with a sigh and a head shake. "When would our good friend Nico here have time to do that?"   
"I need new friends," Will muttered, but his eyes were happy. "Are your friends this terrible, Nico?"  
"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hopefully we'll have some plot by tomorrow. Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. And Nico Painted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finishes his painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you like it.

Though Nico got a lot of work done on his painting during art class, he still had to stay after school to finish it up. He couldn't believe how much the painting had improved due to Will's help. What would he have ever done without him?  
He couldn't help but feel that Will's observation of the painting's somber tone wasn't the only help he'd given, though. Before Will, Nico had always felt out of place. Though his friends had always done their best to make him feel welcome, he'd been sad and lonely. Will changed that. Would Nico have even been able to paint happiness without Will in his life to make him so happy? It felt cliché and sappy, but he couldn't dismiss the idea either. Will, a boy he'd only known for twenty-four hours, was changing his life.  
But what were they? Will had asked him out, but did he really want them to be boyfriends? Nico knew what he wanted, but he was worried that he'd scare Will off with the intensity of his feelings.  
Nico wasn't one to throw his heart away to a stranger; that much he was sure of. Everything else felt like a mystery, an enigma, a riddle that Nico'd never be able to solve...  
But Will made him happy.  
And Nico painted.

"Nico!" Nico jumped, narrowly avoiding smearing a white glob across his painting. It was Will.  
"Will, what are you doing here?" Nico asked as he settled his breathing.  
"Well, I was watching Lou's soccer match, but it ended and now I'm here! With you," he added breathlessly. Nico raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he looked at the clock.  
"It must've ended pretty recently. Didn't you want to stay and chat with her at all?" Will blushed.  
"Well," he began, "she kind of rushed me off to here when she found out I'd come to watch it at all. She said something about, um, spending time with my, um, soulmate instead of hanging around to watch her practice match. It was just a practice match, really, so no big deal that I'm here... with you."  
"I really need to thank Lou Ellen," Nico said with a snort. "She's got more of a handle on my love life than I do." Will grinned, hesitating slightly before saying, "So, how's the painting coming along?" Nico smiled.  
"Good. Really good. Thanks, by the way."  
"You would've figured it out."  
"Thank you for being my friend, then."  
"Just a friend?"  
"What are we, Will?"  
"Whatever you want, Neeks."  
"Did you just–"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
A pause.  
"I'd love to."

Nico stared at his finished painting the next day in art class. It was perfect, but it was different than he had originally planned. Instead of carefree and joyful, the young version of his sister looked dreamy and in love. It didn't feel wrong, though. It was an pure but passionate love, and she'd loved Italy just like that. They both had.  
Nico missed his sister, but the painting made her memory a little less sad. He had beautiful memories with her, and a lifetime to make more memories... maybe even with Will.

Later that night, Nico was shocked to see a how closely he resembled the Bianca he'd painted–dreamy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ....... Welp, that was a wild ride for me. I've never written a fanfic before, but I had a lot of fun with it. Thanks for sticking through it with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your opinion. Please let me know how I can improve my writing!


End file.
